Quidditch War
by Necrotic Eclipse
Summary: James Potter, Head Boy and Gryffindor captain, seeks to win the glory for Gryffindor. Meanwhile, Sirius Black and Emmeline Vance have issues... Gryffindor has yet to grab the snitch! Can Slytherin be defeated? Will Lily Evans relieve James Potter? Drama!


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Introduction**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rating: PG-13

Warning: This story may not be suitable for children under the age of thirteen for mild violence and/or sexuality. Read at your own caution and do not read if you are not of the appropriate maturity.

Disclaimer: All characters used within this story are property of J.K. Rowling. She happens to hold the rights to the Harry Potter universe and this story in no ways lays claim for dispute of those rights. The plot of the story is, however, _not_ owned by J.K. Rowling. That herein belongs to me, therefore all events in the story are fictitious.

Introduction: The Gryffindor match with Slytherin is fast approaching. With the house cup on the line, increasing rivalry, and the palpable tension, it's no surprise that this match will be one for the decades! Question is, who will win? Nutty commentary and even nuttier players.

Characters: Bellatrix Black, Emmeline Vance, James Potter, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black.

~ Necrotic Eclipse

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Quidditch War**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is the incantation for the Patronus charm, Ms. Spencer?"

"Expecto patronum."

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"That potion should be more clear! Did I not specifically say which ingredients to use? Read the instructions once more and ten points from Gryffindor."

"Pay attention Mr. Matthew and five points from Slytherin."

"Excellent transformation Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now _this_ is a supreme example of what the potion is supposed to look like! Observe how Mr. Lestrange made his potion thicken. Notice the solid color. Ten points to Slytherin."

On and on it went. From one class to another, students from different years, individual to individual: It was the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two houses were matched neck and neck when it came to house points. As usual Gryffindor was close to finishing first, no easy feat considering the number of points lost by certain individuals on a daily basis. Those individuals would indeed be the Marauders, but more specifically James Potter and Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin also lost house points, but they on the other hand did not get as many detentions as their counterparts.

Slytherin for once was not a surprise when it came to the house cup. This year their team had posted extremely superb scores and had thrashed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. Indeed, the Gryffindor team itself faced quite a challenge. With only a week left before the final match that would decide all it was evident that both teams would play with much heart. While this normally wouldn't daunt the Gryffindors, unfortunately this year some, err, rather interesting circumstances had made them wary. More directly to the point, it was in the name of Sirius Black.

Their seeker was _not_ having a good year. He and the announcer Emmeline Vance had broken apart from their prior relationship. To the delight of the Slytherins the breakup was not pleasant at all. For every match this year Sirius would try and concentrate on the snitch while trying to ignore the taunting of Emmeline. Granted that they had won every match this year, it was a sad state of affairs to note that the snitch had yet to be captured by Mr. Black all year. Mutiny was brewing in the house of Gryffindor and they were _not_ happy. Neither was the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

It could be truly said that were it not for the initiative of captain James Potter, complemented by Edgar Bones who was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and Frank Longbottom, all those marginal victories could have instead turned out to be heavy losses. Their keeper Timothy Reynolds could be commended for doing a decent job. Decent, but not great. Which meant that it went back to the chasers for the scoring. Meanwhile the beaters Marlene McKinnon and Davey Grudgeon who was in his sixth year at Hogwarts along side Edgar Bones had to smack the bludgers for defense in combination with the keeper and the chasers who would thus tire from fatigue thanks to the amount of effort required by them to win every game.

Both Sirius and Emmeline had received detentions previously due to Gryffindor's narrow wins. Professor McGonagall was greatly unpleased—for a lack of a better term—with their childish bickering. The whole house had gotten tired of the arguments. General consensus was that if they couldn't stop fighting then they should do it off the field. Emmeline's skill at commentating was rather unfortunate as far as Gryffindor was concerned since her _professional_ insight was at times very instructive to the spectators. At other times her _personal_ insight proved very grating on the nerves of Sirius Black who wanted to kill her.

Sirius Black, too, had the unfortunate skill of being very adept at seeker. Actually, James Potter el Quidditch extraordinaire could probably do better, but that would make the team one chaser short and Sirius's best position was beater. Their beaters had done top quality work. Marlene was in a league of her own and Davey could not play chaser. Tryouts for the chaser position had resulted in a greater knowledge for Gryffindor on how pathetic they were talent wise. Due to the seniority of Davey, they couldn't just kick him off the team. Plus, he had done a great job. Unfortunately for him Sirius could do much better. In the end the team had gone no where even with the roster changes.

A frustrated James Potter—although, the fact that Lily Evans still harvested no passionate or affectionate feelings towards him (Or so he thought) nor a knowledge of _his_ feelings (Which would help solve the crisis, a la the entrance of some heavy snogging and/or shagging) might have led to _slight_ sexual tension (A lot), thus adding up on top of other items he had to stress over—had given up trying to manipulate the roster. Quoted as saying one time, "Fuck you all. If you can't catch the snitch then I'll win the bloody match myself!" And so he had with an impressive thirteen goals. Of course, the win would have been even more impressive if Ravenclaw hadn't caught the snitch, shortening the victory to a mere fifty points...

Where the strength for Gryffindor lay in was by far obvious even to the most ignorant of fans their chasers. Though the core of the team this year they had little endurance. Or rather it should be stated that they could not endure the constant fatigue of flying back and forth for hours. While they kept at it with an eye widening grittiness, neither Edgar Bones nor Frank Longbottom could keep up after the first forty five to fifty five minutes. Which left only James Potter, who on his own got tired after an additional forty five minutes. All in all, it should be said that the chasers had by far one of the most impressive endurances in the school and possibly in the history of the sport... But it didn't matter.

Because the bloody seeker was Sirius Black and the bloody commentator was Emmeline Vance. Neither would stop the petty argument and Gryffindor was getting really, really, really angry at the two. The chasers most definitely. James had had to schedule endurance training after endurance training after endurance training. He was sick of it and so were Edgar and Frank. Sadly, they kept having to do it because the rest of their team was not up to par save Marlene. Davey was doing great and all, but the whole point of their frustrations was that there could be someone doing even better.

And then that would lead to someone doing even better at the seeker position... But then that would lead to someone doing horrific at the chaser position. And so in the end the team stayed as it was. And James Potter shouted. A lot. And Lily Evans did not kiss the heck out of him. Even though she wanted to. And he wanted her to. And neither he nor she knew. And his libido was getting outrageous. So, while it was unsurprising when James Potter glared an icy, venomous look at the rest of the team and scheduled not only practice, but a discussion with the seeker and the commentator... The look on his face was really, really, really scary.

Sexual tension was killing James. The fact that his best friend Sirius was _still_ popular with the ladies and could obtain virtually any female he wished was not something one would like to gloat about. Careful, all the Gryffindors chose not to mention such a thing or even look at him. Well, except for Lily Evans who kept taking furtive peeks at his body. In return James was taking as equally surreptitious glances at her body. One had to wonder whether either of them was sly based on the fact that the whole student population excluding the couple was aware of their attraction.

*~*~*~*~*

Slytherin was having the time of their life. Not only was Gryffindor going to lose, as their captain Rodolphus Lestrange was intent to accentuate that none be overly confident nor undermine their opponents (All the while undermining Gryffindor under his breath), they had enough dirt on the other house to ridicule them to the depths of Hades. The Slytherin house had information on the subject of the Gryffindor seeker who had yet to catch the snitch all year—an opposite of Rodolphus Lestrange, their own seeker, who had yet not to seize victory as well as that fluttering little ball. Emmeline Vance as commentator sealed the deal.

Granted that Emmeline Vance was in Gryffindor and thus hurting her own house's prospects for the house cup, nothing could stop them from delightedly sharing this crystal-clear fact. Even if the other houses had heard it a million times before. Why? It was the simple point of taunting. Slytherin laughed a condescending laugh—any other kind of laugh would be too boring and non condescending, of course—at their opponents. Ha, one Slytherin was reported as saying, in your face you bloody Gryffindors, your going down. He had gotten hexed promptly afterwards by an apologetic James Potter who blamed it on his faulty wand.

Since his wand _had_ happened to be at fault at one too many incidents and with _too_ perfect timing—alas, _all_ the times when another individual was hexed by him—he was given a detention. The usual time and all that junk. Lily Evans was ticked, of course, and so the Slytherin was given a totally voluntary apology... Which was cut off as she left happily in the knowledge of his new found maturity. Unable to resist the perfect opportunity, he hexed the kid again and told him to keep his mouth shut in the future. Then he too went off in his happy little way, content with a good day's work.

For their chasers Slytherin boasted of a decent trio consisting of Avery, MacNair, and Evan. Walden MacNair and Rosier Evan were the two better players. Beaters were Black (Bellatrix) and Nott. Bellatrix Black took insurmountable joy in hurting others and Nott was quite simply too stupid for any other position, although he did have to his advantage excellent brawn. For keeper Slytherin had a very good stopper in Severus Snape. Snape suffered from an insufficient aptitude for flying, but he was the best keeper the house could provide. Thus, Severus Snape was able to join the team.

He envied others and desired greatly to be the seeker, but it was beyond his reach. Therefore, it was not startling to see him at any time glowering at any view of James Potter. The golden boy of Gryffindor was competent enough to be at the very top when it came to seeker, but he could also do the same for the chaser position. Pranks and mockery of Snape by the Gryffindor didn't help either. It was the greatest feud by the dual enemies in the school. Only the hatred between James Potter and Lucius Malfoy, who had graduated a few years ago, came even close. Not counting Sirius Black and him, of course.

As for the school they too were cheering for Gryffindor. Not because Gryffindor had not won the house cup recently, for they had won quite a few times, but rather due to the growing casualties of the recently started war. Plus, everyone hated the Slytherins, who were far from the underdogs this time. Both teams presented muscular and heavy seekers, but Slytherin had more strength while the Gryffindors had more talent. Intelligence went to Gryffindors, but the Slytherins could be very cunning. While the keeper for Slytherin had the advantage, the Gryffindor beaters were smarter.

In the end the two teams were evenly matched up. Gryffindor had the advantage in chasers and beaters while Slytherin matched up better in the positions of keeper and seeker.

The week ended and the match was amongst Hogwarts. _The battle for the house cup was to begin._

*~*~*~*~*

Flash of gold. He saw it, it stood out against the whiteness like a snitch against the snowy fields. Sirius wasn't here to see that. He was busy chatting with someone else, but that was okay. This was something he wanted to catch for himself as the beam rose, glistening. It traveled up and he lost track of it as it crept up against the blackness. The blackness of the gift from God that was Lily Evans's short mini skirt. Could he help it that he was so talented when it came to seeking? Of course not! Besides, he'd never refuse an opportunity to search for the snitch up her skirt. Strictly for professional reasons, of course.

Even without the reflection of light from Peter lifting his goblet to drink his roaming eyes would never miss such a spectacular delight. He wouldn't have missed it even if Snape was jumping about naked. Oh, what a nice blouse that was. It'd be even nicer if she was taking it off in his bed, revealing her—from what he could conjecture based on visual evidence—ample, supple breasts. Should she ever offer such a situation, James Potter had no question in his mind: Being the charitable individual he was, he would graciously offer his bed as a sacrifice without hesitation. Really, all things considered, he was being _quite_ generous. If she objected, well then, he would be affable and good-natured enough to let her choose the location.

Beautiful hair. Lovely red curls of that pretty head of hers. Not to mention those lips he could imagine kissing forever while staring into those green orbs. Ordinarily a crying girl would have him running as far away as possible—he actually had done that on some date he couldn't remember with whom—but the thought of those imaginary tears glittering on each eyelash was highly erotic. Erotic, definitely. Erotic and arousing, he could feel the stirring starting at his crotch. Thank goodness no one could tell he was devouring her. That's because James Potter was master spy, natural born assassin, the sly r—

"JAMES, STOP STARING AT EVANS!"

—and his elbow slipped and his face smacked into his cereal. _Son of a bitch._

He could feel every gaze in the hall turn to him. He could raise his head, but decided not to when laughter began to ring. No doubt everyone had heard Sirius. No, not Sirius. Black. Black. A Black whom he would later murder violently. He might not even utilize magic, maybe he'd do it with a knife. Or his bare hands. That was an appealing option. One moment he's dying, the next he's alive recovering before he's dying and then... Yes, it was so alluring that he might just do it now, but that'd require lifting his face from the cereal bowl. Milk was getting into his nose and this was really uncomfortable.

"You might want to eat some breakfast." That wonderful voice. He had his face in a bowl of cereal. _Oh no._

Smoothly he got up, said a spell to clear his face and the table, and said with a non-chalant voice, "Nope. That's perfectly all right, Evans." Cool and composed, he was internally in a state of complete beatitude. Eager? There was no James the Puppy Dog panting after Evans here! Effortlessly he started walking away. "By the way, your wrong Sirius. I was not staring at Lily Evans."

He loved saying her full name. It was an excuse to say her first name (And thus pretending to be on a personal level with her), but that didn't matter. Saying "Lily Evans" in his mind assured that he didn't slip up and say "Lily" instead. He almost shuddered at the thought of an accidental lapse where she could find out (By inference and deduction) he liked her. That would be awkward and who knows where he'd be. Definitely not where he wanted to be (Between the long, slender legs of a certain Ms. Evans). Thank God he made that brilliant full name plan, but not startling since he _was_ a genius. Geniuses didn't make stupid mistakes. No siree. Intelligence level high? Check. Suave grace? Check.

Sirius then had to call out, "What are you talking about? You were checking out her legs." Dead best friend? Check.

Redness spread into his cheeks from anger—really, anger! Not embarrassment, not at all—similarly likewise Lily Evans. Stiffly he turned around and glared menacingly at the future corpse of Sirius Black, who promptly stopped smiling at the look of his face. Eyes narrowed, he hissed, "I did no such thing. Lies kill puppies you know, likewise a certain one I know." Sirius's face lost all color. Facing the Head Girl with an apologetic expression he said, "Don't listen to him. He's a prevaricator, so anything he says about my supposed perusal of your breasts should be ignored. Team, to the locker rooms. Now!"

With superior dignity and grace he walked swiftly out of the hall. As if nothing had happened at all.

Marlene McKinnon said with a sage tone, "Breasts he said, not legs. The bloke _has_ to like you."

"Besotted..." Emmeline Vance chimed in. "Not unlike a certain not-to-be-named person."

Lily had nothing she could possibly say. Her cheeks were still burning.

"The whole school has known for ages," Sirius added his two cents. "Neither of you would believe any other human being and the Slytherins were all too happy to oblige with their silence. Obviously they opposed you two coupling. Whatcha know? Male hormones to the rescue."

"How did you know whether he was examining her legs or not?" Emmeline asked frostily.

Sirius quickly glanced at the clock. "Oh what'd you know? The whole team must be waiting, err, gotta go."

Marlene snorted. "Apparently Lily has sexy legs," she stated mildly. "After all, why else would Potter be entranced with them for ten minutes?"

Emmeline giggled. "Only ogled your chest and face for five minutes combined. See, Lily? This is why you should wear mini skirts more often."

"I think Potter's infatuation was 'unveiled'," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "due more so by Black's holler." With that said, she too started making her way to the girl's Gryffindor locker room.

Lily primly smoothed out her skirt. "I don't care who or what uncovered Potter's secret. Really, such a superficial characteristic—"

"Actually," Emmeline cut in, "this is the first time you've actually realized he was watching you. He's done it hundreds of times before."

A snort answered her statement. "Hormones, hormones."

Emmeline narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you wearing an unusually short skirt and rather tight blouse with a low neckline? Surely that's not overly comfortable?"

Hastily Lily masked the look of panicked discovery. "Oh, wait a minute, shouldn't you be leaving for the announcer's booth? The match could start every moment now—"

"The lipstick! The eyeliner! The casual hairdo!"

Lily said simply, "I have no clue what your blathering about." She gathered her books and started slowly making her way to the Quidditch stands.

"High heels!" a voice exclaimed. Emmeline rushed over. "Oh my gosh—wait, is that the new _How to Primp Yourself for that Special Wizard in Two Hours_ magazine article?"

Lily quickened her strides. "Don't know what your lecturing about, nor why me rather than someone else for that matter either."

"Lip gloss? Oh my God!" she squealed out loudly. "Low cleavage, short mini skirt, high heels, makeup, a new hair style, _and_ obvious plans to—"

"Be quiet!" Lily shushed her before dashing away.

Emmeline snorted. "And they say Potter is captivated. Lily Evans sure is one smitten kitten."

*~*~*~*~*

She dashed past the crowd. "Hey, move it pal!"

"Uh oh, oops. Sorry, sorrieeeeek." Thump.

Hands lifting her up and on to her feet. "Thanks."

"Ouch. Yikes, lose the heels sister."

Did he just touch her backside? "Watch it buddy." _Perv._

"Get outta my way!" Extreme patience.

"Yeah, yeah." Excuses, excuses.

_Bloody hell, the thinga I do for this job._

"Whoops, sorry I'm late! Had an emergency!" Emmeline arrived at the booth out of breath. "For the Slytherin team: The chasers are MacNair, Avery, and Evan; seeker is Lestrange; beaters are Nott and Black, Bellatrix that is; keeper is Snape. For the Gryffindor team: The chasers are Potter, Bones, and Longbottom, Frank that is; beaters are McKinnon and Grudgeon; keeper is Reynolds; the pit hole of doom," McGonagall upbraided her and threatened detention, "or rather it should be said the abominable one night stand," McGonagall shot her a venomous look, "oops, I mean the seeker Sirius Black. Blah, blah blah, start the bleeding game already."

At this point she resumed breathing. "And here is," she panted out, "the handshake from the captains to start the game." More panting. _I should get paid for this._

Lestrange and James shook hands. It was more of a match to see whom could break the other one's fingers than a sign of sportsmanship. They broke off with feral grins aimed at the opposite.

"Ready to lose, Potter?" Lestrange asked cockily.

"We're going to win," James responded with equal arrogance.

Both teams positioned themselves on their brooms and the game started. The snitch was released. Lestrange shot up vertically, joining Sirius in the search for the golden object.

"MacNair gets the quaffle! He passes to Avery—no, intercepted!"

Frank shot between the gap, extending his fingers and the quaffle deflected right into the hands of Edgar. Edgar sped past Evan, ducked a bludger. Marlene flew over whacked it away...

Right at James. "Son of a..." James trailed off as he ducked, the bludger whizzed past his hair.

*~*~*~*~*

Lily let out a breath of relief, clutching at her chest with one hand. She frowned as she felt her breasts pop out. _Uh oh._

Frightened, she crossed both arms across her breasts, pretending nothing was wrong all the while surreptitiously putting her nipples back into her shirt. _Why did I not wear a bra today?!_ she asked mournfully. Then she remembered and a dazed smile came to her face. She had work to do later.

Unbeknownst to her, though, the skirt was riding up. She shifted uneasily in place, ignorant of the appreciative stares.

*~*~*~*~*

"Sorry captain!" Marlene called out cheerily.

"Close call for Potter and look at Edgar go! He fakes right, tosses to Longbottom and uh, is Snape okay?"

Snape was turning green as he had to turn around shakily and stretched his fingers, barely blocking the quaffle.

"Wow! What a save! I mean, most keepers would have had that easily, but Snape found a way to screw it up—" McGonagall shrieked at Emmeline. "Sure professor. Snape to MacNair to Avery to Evan to MacNair to Avery to Evan to... What the frigging hell are they doing?!"

James didn't know either as the opposing chasers kept revolving in a circle. Then it struck him and he went like a missile.

Emmeline announced with plain indignation, "Those cheating gits!" Ignoring McGonagall, she went on, "They are trying to stall for time! Give 'em a penalty!" Gryffindors were shouting in outrage.

Frank, after hearing the explanation on the Slytherin tactic, also went after the quaffle. He went to intercept the quaffle and...

"Close call for Longbottom and Potter! Nicely done sharp dive from Potter to avoid the collision. Grudgeon hits the bludger at Avery who drops it."

Edgar dived for the quaffle at the same time as Evan.

*~*~*~*~*

Remus watched the game with interest. To his right was Lily and to his left Peter. He glanced over and looked at where Lily's gaze was. Withholding a snigger he stated mildly, "I do believe Frank has the quaffle."

Lily jumped. "I was, ah, just checking to see why Potter hasn't done much."

"Right."

In the background the dulcet tones of Emmeline taunting Sirius's inability to spot the snitch—followed by Gryffindor groans of protest—resulted in Sirius showing the middle finger. Thus, Hooch gave a penalty for poor sportsmanship and MacNair scored. More groans.

"That's correct. Yes. Swell. Perfect. Exceptional."

Raising an eyebrow he said, "James just scored."

Eyes widening to the size of plates, she turned sharply while moaning about missing it. Remus couldn't help appreciate the cleavage she displayed. She had nice legs too. Real nice. Actually... He noted he wasn't the first one to have observed that... And likewise he too was unable to look away.

*~*~*~*~*

Avery tried to ram Edgar off his broom, but Edgar punched back. Madame Hooch immediately whistled for the penalty shot. Gryffindor hissed angrily.

Lining up, Avery pushed into the direction of Reynolds. Avery managed a deke to the right and Reynolds bit the perfectly executed fake, leaving the goal empty to him.

"Excellent fake by Avery who has now shown some rare, never-before-seen potential!" Emmeline exclaimed. Slytherin could be heard clapping loudly, expressing their happiness.

With a triumphant grin to his opponent, he continued to gain momentum. Still smiling he turned around to face the goal with pure metal that was the goal.

The stands erupted.

*~*~*~*~*

Peter shoved someone trying to take his spot.

That person in return tried to shove someone else.

The professors, who were supposed to correct such misconduct, were ignorant as they jumped up and down exuberantly in their cheering.

Remus remained also ignorant as he was too engrossed in the matter of estimating the size of Lily's charms.

Not only could she do the wand type—the mere thought of that sentence and the double meaning behind it made him horny as hell.

Maybe she wouldn't be too disinclined to showing off her charms? After all, she always was number one in Charms, he thought with a goofy grin.

*~*~*~*~*

Snape watched closely as Longbottom moved in with the quaffle. He read the maneuver properly and grinned a savage smile as Longbottom feigned passing to Bones.

He stayed with the quaffle as Longbottom turned right, left, and then headed straight towards him.

He positioned himself for the save.

"Snape not fooled by Longbottom and has his eye on the quaffle."

That's right bitch! he snarled mentally. That damn right.

Then Longbottom winged it at him and he felt the anticipation in his bones.

He caught it against his chest. It sure was heavy. Shit, he was about to slip off his broom!

Limbs flailing, he gripped the broom and hung on with his dear life.

*~*~*~*~*

"Potter intercepts the quaffle and bolts toward Snape. He jerks up, shoots, yes! SCORE! Now the lead has widened to forty points as that's the eighth goal for Gryffindor. 80-40 Gryffindor with the advantage." Emmeline had never seen a more interesting game than this. Potter had almost had his head taken off from a bludger from his own teammate, Longbottom had almost drove into a head first collision with Potter, Slytherin's chasers had been chasing their own tails, Avery had smacked into the goal while serving a penalty shot, Snape had almost been debroomed thanks to the quaffle he was saving, and some sort of riot or something was going on in the stands.

James watched with boredom as he scored the fifth goal that day. He went back with MacNair, dodged a bludger, and watched with interest as Reynolds made a save. Barely. Quaffle tucked securely to his chest, he made his way to mid-field before passing it to Frank. Frank had an open path to the goal and scored. When will this all end?

"Sirius! Catch the bloody snitch already!"

Get your head back on, Sirius thought, chanting his mantra. Lestrange stilled on the broom and Sirius panicked. Shit! Shit! He's seen the snitch! So Sirius did what anybody would do in such a situation: He tailed Lestrange.

"Black following Lestrange like a puppy dog," Emmeline said sweetly.

Growling, he glared at her all the while cursing.

All the houses roared with excitement—for Slytherin—and the other houses nervously watched the scene unfold. Lestrange opened his hand, fingers tingling in anticipation. He reached out and—

CRACK.

—cursed vehemently at Marlene, nursing his injured hand. Slytherin jeered heartily while the Gryffindors breathed a sigh of relief.

"Excellent save by McKinnon and another reminder of why Black should be put to sleep."

Sirius growled.

*~*~*~*~*

A fifth-year accidentally spilled his drink on Lily. She sighed an exasperated sound and dried her shirt using a wand.

Peter drooled almost as he saw the effect the drying spell had. Those rosy nipples were visible through the now snug shirt. Apparently the blouse was composed of cotton and the Lord had told cotton to shrink when wet for a what was now quite an obvious reason.

All males that moment became devout believers.

Remus especially as he had the best seat in the house. He was somewhat afraid that she'd notice, but she was fixated on his best friend. Which was fine for him, he though, watching the shadow fall between the valley of her breasts.

*~*~*~*~*

"With that Slytherin cuts the deficit. 130-60 Gryffindor. An impressive showing from the Gryffindor chasers, but Black proves as he has all year his incompetence."

McGonagall snapping out of her boisterous behavior yelled, "Announce with less bias Ms. Vance or—"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a tw—no, wait, I'll be good. Wait, you can't take that. Hey, watch it!"

A struggle started over the microphone.

*~*~*~*~*

Sirius was getting seriously pissed off. Stupid Vance, he thought. Can't the girl shut up?

Apparently not.

"Gryffindor has yet still to even spot the snitch thanks to the wonderful seeking talents of Sirius Black."

_That's it._

Mad, angered, and possessed. Sirius headed straight for the announcer's booth.

*~*~*~*~*

James watched with horror as Sirius failed to realize that Lestrange had found the snitch. Lestrange was flying in the direction of James, but approximately a hundred feet below. He bit his lip in contemplation. If Gryffindor lost—no, they could not lose!

They would not lose as long as James Potter was the captain. He had a plan, for all geniuses have plans at any ready moment even without due process of time. He calculated the steadily diminishing distance from his broom to Lestrange. If all went wrong Remus would save him, he thought with assurance.

Broom turned around, he went at a similar pace as Lestrange, albeit a tad slower. Calculating, he swung both legs to one side and looked into the stands. What he saw made his face pale. Lily was surrounded by leering boys—Remus included!—who were examining her exposed cleavage and the skin of her legs. What nice skin it was, he thought dreamily...

THOSE BASTARDS! How dare they! Eyes narrowed, he couldn't help think of Remus of anything other than what he was: Traitor. Peter even. Sure, Lily's skirt had ridden up and her shirt—wait, were those nipples? He memorized every face in the audience that was appreciating her...talents...and vowed to kill them all.

Sadly, he had started to make a move to straddle the broom again, when he slipped. _Shit._

*~*~*~*~*

Sirius grappled with Emmeline.

"Get off me you dirty bugger!"

"Ouch, don't you...! No, wait, give that here!"

"Mr. Black! Ms. Vance! Stop this immediately or—" Professor McGonagall broke off.

Sirius and Emmeline started, also looked up in time to see the star chaser for Gryffindor slip off his broom.

"SHIT!" Sirius said and he got on his broom and flew off.

*~*~*~*~*

James Potter was not as light as a feather. Currently James Potter had found that he would very much appreciate being a feather. Then he could glide to the ground. At the velocity James Potter was currently going James Potter was not going to live long. James Potter at that moment started praying as he continued in his free fall head first, arms stretched out. _Please, let me have timed it properly._

*~*~*~*~*

Sirius shot into the air as fast as he could.

Total silence enveloped the field.

*~*~*~*~*

Rodolphus Lestrange had glee etched in his face as he stretched a victorious hand in anticipation for the golden snitch.

That's when he heard something and looked up.

*~*~*~*~*

And then James Potter speared into the mid-section of Rodolphus Lestrange, toppling him off the broom thanks to James's velocity. The two fell ten feet and landed with a loud thump in a two person heap.

*~*~*~*~*

Sirius's fingers closed around the fluttering ball. Gryffindor roared. Slytherin jeered.

*~*~*~*~*

After much protest and challenges, Headmaster Dumbledore himself declared Gryffindor the victor. More jeering by Slytherin, cheering by Gryffindor.

A very haggard James walked away from the field amidst much congratulations. A girl with auburn hair followed in his wake.

Males gazed at that said girl with longing.

*~*~*~*~*

James sighed happily as the flush of warm water hit his body.

"That was a great game."

He jumped up about a foot into the air and turned around sharply.

He covered his groin immediately.

"Err..." he choked out.

Lily giggled and lowered her towel. She pressed her warm body into his chest. "I know you love me."

James's eyes widened. "How?"

"I love you too," she whispered. She could feel his heart pounding and looked up with a dazzling smile.

Giggling, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, heedless of his erection sticking into her soft belly.

"Lily..." he groaned.

Forcibly she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. His hands were at her breasts. "Let's be naughty James," she said with wanton eyes.

His jaw dropped and they kissed more fervently than before.

*~*~*~*~*

"Does it hurt much, Rodolphus," Bellatrix cooed.

Rodolphus lied while dramatically clutching his mid-section, "Ah, the pain. It... kills..."

Bellatrix fretted over him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," he said while groaning to display his pain.

Thinking it over, she announced, "Then we'll have to fight that pain with pleasure." He forced his eyes wide open. "What?"

She frowned down at him. "Yes, lower your pants."

"You can't be—"

Bellatrix jumped on top of him. "I'll lower them myself then!" she declared.

He tried to protest, "No, no, really it's no big deal."

"Nonsense," she briskly stated before taking off his trousers.

"Oh, Bellatrix," he said with heart wrenching love. _I'm gonna get me some action._

Bellatrix smiled tenderly. "Now, this will only hurt a little," she said.

She took out her wand.

"What are you going to do?" he asked while fighting down his panic.

A pair of handcuffs and a horse whip appeared before his very eyes. _Uh oh._

*~*~*~*~*

Did she really want to lose her virginity like this? In here? She asked herself such questions silently.

Then she felt one hand on her breast and the other stroking her leg. Oh yeah, she loved him.

So why question what felt so _good._

Hmm... He sure does like my breasts and legs a lot, she thought with completely feminine smugness. She wondered how he would be like in an actual bed. If he could jump on someone like that, how would it feel for him to jump her? She blushed and then lost thought as she moaned.

*~*~*~*~*

Bellatrix spanked him. "Oh Bellatrix!" he moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head. She smiled with joy at her lover.

*~*~*~*~*

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in place. "Uh, guys, let's go party or something."

Frank frowned. "What about our showers?"

Again some restless shifting. "Uh, we can do that later."

Davey's eyes cleared with realization. "You can't be serious. Who's he with?"

"Oh!" Frank said.

Sirius smirked. "Might we spread the word that the golden couple has finally hooked up?"

The rest of the guys murmured in agreement with mischievous smiles.

*~*~*~*~*

Emmeline walked into the hospital wing for a potion to restore her voice thanks to the amount of excited chatter she had put out in the game.

"Harder, baby, harder," a voice hissed.

Her eyes widened.

"This better?" someone else questioned.

Black? Lestrange? Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange? Oh dear.

Calmly she walked out, pretending she had neither seen nor heard anything.

"Did you hear?" Marlene questioned her excitedly as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Err," Emmeline thought about the noises, "no."

"James and Lily hooked up," she squealed.

Emmeline nodded. "Yeah, I know. We both knew that. Unless you mean? No!" _Already?_

Just then James and Lily walked in. Both were looking thoroughly ravished. _Maybe so._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
